MTV Cribs: Another Sodding Gorillaz Special
by The Occult Prophecy
Summary: Set after the 'Criminal Origins' album (created by me). Rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz (only my OC).

MTV Cribs: Another Sodding Gorillaz Special...

Name: The Smokin' Aces (formerly a stripper club)

Location: In a run-down area of New Orleans…I think.

Occupied by: …Take a hint- They're in the title!

Details: Like the many other places they've resided in, it's weird, nuff said.

Once again, the interviewer can't be seen by the audience, duh. Though we presume it's a guy, because of the hands and feet bla bla bla (I meant you couldn't see his face, not his entire frame). Anyway, on with the show…

The MTV interviewer appeared infront of the building, and nervously rang the doorbell. Ellen answered, still in her pajamas "WHOAH! I wasn't expecting company, hold on" a few minutes later and she was in normal clothing "Ah, hi there, sorry 'bout that we're kinda lazy 'round 'ere, so we don't usually get dressed till the afternoon heh heh er…By the way if you feel uncomfortable at any point you can leave, it's highly recommended".

Name: Ellen Turain

Age: 18-ish

Role in Gorillaz: Backup singer (mostly heavy metal)

"So you must be new to the job right? Didn't MTV give you any kind of warning? 'Cause we are strange when you meet us in the flesh and er- moving on, here is the living room" She took him in and the camera showed the TV flashing on and off, the curtains half open and the stereo blasting out some random crap. There were posters on the wall of artists who had collaborated with Gorillaz in the past, as well as a few demo CDs. "This is the most 'normal' room in the apartment, so if I were you I'd brace myself…or leave, like I said earlier" They walked into the kitchen, where they found 2D, the camera zoomed in on him making a sandwich "Hey 2D!" She waved, and he paused awkwardly in midway of eating his snack, Ellen turned to the interviewer and said "Don't mind him, he's camera shy".

Name: 2D (Stuart Pot)

Age: Mid-twenties

Role in Gorillaz: Lead singer/sometimes keyboard/plays the banjo

"I'll leave you to it then mate" She smiled at him and walked off with the interviewer. They walked upstairs and Ellen reflected "Ahhh, many a time have I been pushed down these stairs by our ever so loving Murdoc, happy days" He couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or ironic in some way. In comic timing, Murdoc appeared, leaving Ellen mumbling "Speak of the devil". He grinned at her in a perverted way and slurred, to her discomfort "Oy Ellen! Come to visit good ol' Murdoc then?"

Name: Murdoc Niccals

Age: Not sure, was probably around during the Black Death

Role in Gorillaz: Self-proclaimed leader/bassist

He was wearing jeans, but was shirtless and was currently recording his radio broadcasts. Ellen, fearing for the poor interviewer's sanity, tried to get out of speaking with Murdoc "Uh, I can see you're busy, maybe I should go…"

"Nah! I always have time for my favorrrrite singer, Heheheheh"

"Oh crap" He put his arm around her and she looked slightly embarrassed, she whispered "Not right now Mudz, we have company" He looked at the interviewer in annoyance "Oh, it's another one of those pesky nerds comin' to ask us questions about the band"

"He's only doing his job"

"Just tell 'im ta sod off"

"Ugh" She glanced over at the MTV worker, who was clearly uncomfortable, so she tried to put him at ease "Don't worry, it could be worse; Murdoc could be wearing pants and nothing else"

"Oooooohhhhhhh I get the hint naughty naughty, I'll strip right down here and now then ohehehoheh"

"NO Murdoc that wasn't what I said"

"Hmhmhmhmhm you implied it"

"You're just twisting my words"

"Well what do you expect? I'm twisted!" Ellen shook her head, pushed Murdoc back in his room and slammed the door shut. They both ignored his shouts of protest, and left as soon as they could. She said apologetically to the interviewer "I'm sorry you had to see that…so, wanna go check on Russel?" They went to see the drummer, who, well, wasn't that conscious at the time…

"Del! I told you not to possess Russel when we have people over!"

"_No-one tol' me that dude was commin'! Besides, I can't control when I come out of __this big guy!" _

"…Ok you've got a point, but can we speak to Russel now?"

"_Fine, I can tell when I ain't wanted" _The ghost rapper fled back into the drummer, and his eyes opened. Ellen spoke out "Yo Russ, you Ok?"

Name: Russel Hobbs

Age: Late twenties

Role in Gorillaz: Drummer/percussionist

"Del seems to be in a mood"

"Yeah, because I didn't have much sleep last night, it affects him too, so it turned him cranky" Ellen turned to the camera, looking puzzled "Whataya know, ghosts get bitchy,*you learn something new every day*" After leaving Russel, they went to the young guitarist's room "Noodle, you in?"

"Ellie-Chan!" Noodle squeaked and hugged her tightly, nearly squeezing out all of the oxygen in her system "AACCK! Jeez, carry on like that and you could be a wrestler" Ellen patted Noodle's head and she smiled in an adorable fashion. The older female turned to the camera and said "As you can imagine, Noodle is the cute one in the band"

"Does that mean I'm the one with the dashing good looks?" They found Murdoc nearby, who's stretched out grin revealed his fangs, Ellen moaned to the camera "*He's already out of his room? Jesus Christ it's like trying to look after toddlers*".

The scene skipped to Ellen saying goodbye to the interviewer "Listen, I hope you had a good time and all but- don't come back again, it's really hectic and I think staying here too long can cause terminal diseases, mental problems and certain death" She ushered him towards the door hastily as she continued "I mean I know there's no hope for me but, SAVE YOURSELF, ya dig? Ok, have a safe trip home and-"

"Hey El! Tell the camera guy to wait I have somethin' to show the world!" Murdoc said rushing towards them. Before they knew what was happening, the Satanist pulled his pants to his knees and bent down so the viewers could see his arse. In response to this, Ellen desperately turned to the camera and quivered "It's not too late to send for help right?" The camera quickly rolled the credits, and in the background she was heard saying "Yup, of course it is".

END


End file.
